The New Guy
by ashmidnight92
Summary: Tre Black comes to town and things change big time. So does Akane. Ranma gets knocked out? Some one calls him fat? This and more folks, this and more... My first fanfic, R&R pls.


Title:

Disclaimer: I do not own either of Rumiko Takahashi brilliant creations, but Tre's all mine (Cue maniacal laughter).

Chapter 1: Boredom

Narration

It was late Saturday afternoon at the Tendo residence, and the day had proven, thus far, to be quite normal. For example, at exactly four forty five that morning the entire dojo had been awoken from there deep slumbers by Ryoga Hibiki, who at the time had been to caught up in bellowing death threats at a groggy Ranma to notice a very irritated Akane holding a two ton mallet. That is of course until the mallet landed directly upon his head. Poor Ryoga. Then after that was the inevitable coma that Ranma fell into after he unknowingly ate what Akane had coked for breakfast. And of course after Ranma had woken from the fist coma he quickly lost what little conciseness he had gained thanks to Akane's mallet and her anger. All in all the day was proving to be quite normal. But little did Akane know what the day had in store for her yet.

Akane's P.O.V.

I was sitting at the dinning room table eating breakfast with my family, and Ranma and his dad (no; contrary too popular belief, I do _not_ think of them as part of my family). Kasumi and Nabiki were talking about some guy (no surprise there), wail Ranma, Genma, and dad were talking about (gasp! here's a shocker!) Martial Arts. And me? Smiling. Stupidly. As they ignore me. And _why_ am I smiling at a bunch of jerks that ignore me? So that Kasumi doesn't worry her self to death that some thing's wrong with me, and so that Nabiki, dad, Genma and Ranma don't try too '_help_' me. Ri-ight. That's goanna happen so soon. Plu-ease.

There isn't anything particularly _wrong_. With me, I mean. I'm just…board, tired, unhappy and un-amused. I need something _different_. I mean don't get me wrong here. Life with Ranma Saotome has proven fun and every thing, hell even _dangerous_! But I need something else. _Someone_ else.

Ranma is nice and every thing. Just I'm not sure that he's my type. He could be. In the future, I mean. And he _is_ hot. Aw hell yah, I'll give the boy that. But I just don't know. Besides I'm sure as hell not getting _married_ yet. Not until I'm old, wrinkly, have traveled around the world, and dated a hot British dude (what? I like the accent). Till that list is complete I'm not going anywhere near a wedding dress so tough cookies too you.

"Hey you guys, aren't you going to be late for school if you don't leave soon?" Kasumi's voice said startling me out of my thoughts. I blinked once to clear my mind. School, school…_school!_ Oh, _shit_! It was seven-fifty-seven. Three minuets.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what time it was you idiot!" Ranma yelled at me as we ran to school.

"Better question: why didn't you tell me?" I shot back at him.

"Feh" Was his only reply. Coward.

Later That Day

"Well class, it seems that we have a new student who transferred from America today. His name is Tre Black and I want you all to treat him just as you to, would like to be treated. Please come in now Tre." Mrs. Harris said turning to the door. A few seconds later Tre walked in and…whoa. Tre was tall, at least five nine. His hair was white. Not bleached, no, I mean honest-to-God white. It was held back by a leather cord, giving the illusion of very short hair. But then he turned to the side and the farce was over, so you could see that the white hair was very long and when it is taken down it could easily reach mid-back.

He wore black steel toe combat boots and faded deep ocean blue baggy pants that's original color could have been black. A black belt laced through the loop holes of the jeans with a silver chain dangling off his right hip disappearing into his pocket. A baby blue silk button down shirt completed the look. I repeat, whoa. Oh and did I mention the eyebrow piercing and the silver eyes? For the third time, whoa. Waite I do not think 'whoa' is the correct term. I believe the _correct _term is He's friggen' hot!

"So Tre…lets see…how about you go and sit next to Akane?" Mrs. Harris said indicating me.

There really is a God.

Tre nodded once and sat down at the desk on my right. Mrs. Harris started talking about our newest project in English.

"The assignment is to write a fictional story about, well any thing. Let's see…you can make the whole thing up or you can base it on something or…well you get the idea. I want you to do this in pairs. But I'll let you chose your own partners. So go ahead and do those things then you can move your desks next to each other. After that you can brain storm for the rest of the period. The project is due in one month, so I suggest that you get going on it."

I looked around for Ranma because we usually did stuff like this together, but he had already sat down next to Nabiki. A thought occurred to me and I glanced to my right. Surprisingly no one had asked Tre to be their partner yet.

"Hey," I said turning in my seat so that I was facing him.

"Hey," He said with the most microscopic of smiles.

"I'm Akane."

"Yah I know the teacher said that." Tre said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh right, sorry." Akane said heat rising to her cheeks.


End file.
